


#2 - Parfait Mobilier

by Styxamere



Series: Kinktober 2020 [FR] [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Dehumanization, Human Furniture, Inflation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Permanent Body Modification, Piss Consuming, Piss Play, Sounding, Underage - Freeform, belly inflation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxamere/pseuds/Styxamere
Summary: Kinktober 2020Jour 2 : Sounding | Human FurnitureSlade Wilson est un très bon artisan et il crée des meubles incroyables et uniques, pour son plus grand plaisir. Que ces meubles soient faits de chair, ou qu'il doive brisé des esprits pour les créer n'est qu'un détail.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Robin/Deathstroke
Series: Kinktober 2020 [FR] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973629
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	#2 - Parfait Mobilier

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Perfect Furniture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088318) by Anonymous 



> Et voici la seconde histoire.
> 
> Je précise d'avance : beaucoup de ce qui est écrit n'est pas valable sceintifiquement et médicalement parlant. De plus, c'est une fiction alors surtout ne faites pas ça chez vous, pas sans prendre en compte les dangers réels pour la santé.

**Jour** **2: Human furniture | Sounding |** ~~**Macro/micro** ~~

Slade se redressa légèrement, récupéra la télécommande sur sa table basse et changea de chaîne une dizaine de fois jusqu’à tomber sur un programme sinon intéressant, au moins peu abrutissant. Il remis la télécommande en place, juste au niveau des reins, puis se réinstalla dans son sofa.

De temps à autres, son regard dérivait sur la table devant lui, et un sourire satisfait naissait sur ses lèvres. Slade n’avait pas dressé beaucoup d’esclaves, mais à chaque fois qu’il s’y était attelé, le résultat était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Alors quand il avait ramassé un petit oiseau indocile, hyperactif et belliqueux comme pas deux, il avait décidé de remettre ça.

Robin était en sa possession depuis un peu plus de huit mois maintenant. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses cicatrices qui marbraient le dos, la croupe et les membres du garçon, mais au final le travail avait payé.

Immobile, la tête basse, la croupe tournée vers lui, Robin n’avait pas bougé depuis des semaines. Ses muscles tétanisés avaient commencé à s’atrophier et c’est ce que Slade préférait : passée la douleur vive du corps qui crie à l’aide, ne restait que la douleur sourde et permanente d’une modification corporelle indélébile.

Bien sur, Robin n’avait pas encore passé le point de non retour, mais ça ne saurait tardé, et Slade était presque pressé de voir ça. De voir les articulations définitivement verrouillées dans cette position, les muscles trop atrophiés pour jamais être utilisés de nouveau, Robin condamné à rester ainsi, un meuble, un objet, une pièce de décoration. Peut-être qu’il le renverrait à Batman quand ça arriverait…

En attendant, il en profitait encore un peu. Après encore une heure à regarder la télévision, Slade se redressa soudainement, l’esclave ne sursauta même pas, une bonne chose, les meubles sont immobiles. Il s’approcha de Robin, lui caressa le haut des cuisse, puis prit le verre posé entre ses omoplates et le dirigea vers le petit robinet en métal qui se situait dans l’anus du garçon. Il ouvrit le-dit robinet et son verre se remplit rapidement de ce qui semblait être du punch, le referma, puis se réinstalla confortablement.

Ce qu’il avait pu aimé entraîner le garçon pour cette partie là. Il avait commencé doucement, introduire un peu d’eau tiède dans l’anus du garçon quand il le lavait, juste pour l’habituer à la sensation. Évidemment, Robin s’était débattu, et comme Slade n’est pas un homme patient, il était vite passé à l’étape supérieure. Les lavements devinrent une nouvelle banalité dans leurs quotidien, et Robin s’était habitué malgré lui à être rempli de liquide jusqu’à ce que son ventre soit enflé.

Il se souvenait d’une fois où Slade l’avait tellement rempli que le garçon avait l’air d’avoir été engrossé. Ç’avait été une vision tellement délectable, que Slade l’avait pluguer avec l’un de ses jouets gonflable (pour être certain que rien ne sorte), et lui avait demander de tout garder en lui pendant la journée entière. Voir le garçon se retenir aux murs à chaque pas, agripper son ventre lorsque ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient sous l’effort, et se dandiner pour s’accommoder à ce nouveau centre de gravité avait été un véritable plaisir.

À la fin de la journée, le moindre mouvement le faisait pleurer de douleur, et Robin l’avait supplier à genoux de le laisser se vider. Bien sûr, c’est une expériences qu’ils recommencèrent très régulièrement, jusqu’à ce que l’esclave apprenne sa place et qu’il s’habitue à avoir le ventre rond de liquide pour plaire à son maître. Ensuite, le jeu avait un peu changé…

Slade se resservit un verre de punch, et sourit, fier de lui, quand l’esclave ne fit pas un son. Il était évidemment bâillonné mais ça ne l’avait jamais empêcher de faire un bruit monstre. L’habituer à porter de l’alcool en lui avait été une certaine expérience aussi…

Robin avait _hurlé_ jusqu’à s’en brisé les cordes vocales. Littéralement. Il s’était débattu aussi, comme un diable, et Slade s’était félicité de l’avoir attaché. Il avait continué à le remplir malgré les cris et les suppliques et il l’avait laissé là, attaché à la table pendant 3 jours avant de le vider, de le rincer et de recommencer. Quand il voyait le résultat, il était parfaitement satisfait de lui-même. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu’une table dotée d’un distributeur de cocktail. 

Non, vraiment, Slade était très satisfait de lui-même. Il ne restait qu’un dernier détail à régler et sa nouvelle table basse serait  _parfaite_ . 

Slade ne partageait pas souvent ses fantasmes et ses fétichismes. Il ne supportait pas qu’on le considère comme un ‘malade’ et était donc obligé de tuer la plupart des personnes à qui il s’ouvrait sur le sujet. Alors il préférait expérimenter sur ses esclaves.

Quand Robin était arrivé, la sonde avait été le premier instrument auquel il avait du faire face. Il n’avait _absolument pas_ apprécié, mais qu’importe. Garder ses esclaves propre était une priorité pour Slade, et il était hors de question d’interrompre ses sessions de dressage pour que ses propriétés puissent répondre à leurs besoins naturels. 

Aujourd’hui, si la sonde avait toujours une utilité sanitaire certaine, elle allait aussi servir à répondre aux besoins pervers du mercenaire.  Puisque Robin lui servait de table à temps plein depuis quelques semaine, la sonde qu’il portait reliait sa vessie à une poche en plastique que Slade changeait tous les jours. De plus, un tuyau glissé dans son œsophage jusqu’à son estomac lui faisait avaler les nutriments nécessaire à sa survie sans que le garçon ne puisse l’éviter. 

Et c’était là tout l’intérêt du système : la poche d’urine et la poche nutritive se trouvaient toutes les deux sur le même portant fonctionnant comme un balancier. La poche nutritive pleine était plus basse que la poche d’urine vide, il fallait donc que le garçon vide sa vessie et alourdisse la poche d’urine pour se nourrir.  À partir de maintenant, les deux poches seraient reliées entre elles ce qui voudrait dire qu’elles se remplieraient et se videraient de façon alternative, et que le garçon serait obligé de consommer sa propre urine.

Le simple fait d’imaginer Robin, le ventre rond du cocktail présent dans ses intestins et de son urine envoyé directement dans son estomac suffisait à faire bander Slade. 

Oui, ses perversions n’avaient d’égal que sa cruauté, mais quand on avait un jouet aussi divertissant que Robin, et qu’on était un artisan aussi consciencieux que Slade, alors il n’y avait pas de raison pour ne pas créer la pièce de mobilier parfaite. Et bientôt, très bientôt, Robin serait un trésor chéri de sa collection.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser (bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'acte sexuel à proprement parler).
> 
> J'adore la déshumanisation, l'objectification, les changement corporels permanents et non-consensuels donc vraiment j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ceci ^^


End file.
